Butterfly Collector
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: You've achieved your aim by making me walk in line. [SeimeixSoubi. Sadomasochism, Blood. Heavy submission. Not for the faint of heart] [2x30]
1. A Different Kind

**A Different Kind.**

Soubi waited. It had been years since he had stopped counting the days until he would meet his Sacrifice, but that didn't mean he stopped waiting. He knew that his Sacrifice existed and that he was going to meet that person one day.

That person was the reason he was alive, after all. He had read it, too, how every person was tied to another one by a red thread. Somedays, when he was star watching, Soubi was sure he could feel that thread wrapping around him and guiding him towards his intended, the person he was supposed to protect and serve, the person he was going to be the weapon for.

So he waited. It didn't matter if he was tired, or angry. Feelings were a waste when not focused over his Sacrifice, so he tried every day to ignore them in order to become strong.

One day, while he was wrapping clean bandages over his hands, Ritsu-sensei opened the door of his room. Walking besides him was a young boy, barely a teenager who still had his ears. The dark haired teen was smiling as he looked at him and Soubi stopped bandaging himself and just stood up. His mouth had gone dry.

"Sensei…" he started looking towards Ritsu, but almost immediately his eyes came back to the smiling boy. All the careful control he had fought so many years to have was threatening to shatter, so he pressed his nails against still tender skin. He couldn't stop himself from flinching, but the short pain was enough for him to gain balance again.

"I'll leave you to introduce yourself, Seimei-kun." Ritsu said with a glance between the two of them before turning around. "And I'll see which pair is free for training right now."

"A strong one, please." His Sacrifice said. Although Ritsu didn't answer, something that normally would've worried Soubi, he barely paid attention when the teacher closed the door behind him. All his attention was focused over the boy. His reason to exist. Seimei. 

"I'm your fighter, Soubi-kun." Seimei said. His voice was a mixture of apparent warmth and coldness, but Soubi barely paid attention to that. He bowed deep then, wisps of hair falling from his shoulders. His Sacrifice gave a soft amused laugh, taking a few steps closer so pale, perfect fingers could touch his hair.

Soubi almost held his breath. At the first word of annoyance, he'd cut it.

"Pretty." Seimei said. "Shall we go, now? I hate being late."

Soubi nodded immediately. "Yes, ah…"

Another one of those soft laughs. Soubi thought that he could grow used to that sound, even if the boy was technically laughing at him. It didn't matter, Soubi just knew that he liked that sound and that he liked that smile.

"My true name is Beloved." Seimei said, but just as he was about to call him that, as an afterthought, he spoke again. "Call me Seimei."

"Understood." Soubi gave a soft nod and followed Seimei out of the room without looking back even once.


	2. Want Their Minds

**Butterfly Collector: Want Their Minds.**

Seimei paused in his handiwork and wiped the blood that had formed away gently, almost careful of the sore skin and flesh he was carving his name unto. He had to be careful, of course; know just how much he would need to press for the name to scar, despite the Fighter's abilities to heal.

Soubi's breathing was harsh now, brow sweaty; his eyes closed and lips dry. Seimei felt an amused smile when he saw the Fighter's tongue lick his lips, and swallow. That made the 'BELO' of the name he was carving almost dance, and Seimei resisted the urge to press his tongue to the letters and see how it tasted over his tongue. For a moment he fantasized that he could feel the power surging through them, and he couldn't stop from giggling a bit.

"It'll be a lovely necklace." He said and Soubi's eyes opened, looking at him. His eyes were dilated and Seimei moved his hips from where he was straddling Soubi's hips, just enough to see if… ah. Soubi gasped, taking a sharp intake of breath. His hands, that had already been rolled into fists, clenched a bit more, trying not to hold unto anything but his control.

Seimei reached with the hand not holding the needle, softly stroked the side of Soubi's face with the back of his fingers and took into the sight.

"Are you afraid, Soubi?" He asked softly, leaning forward, close enough to watch the tiny flecks of gold in Soubi's eyes. The Fighter swallowed again and stopped mid-shaking his head no. The stretch of the wounds he was accepting were hurting, most probably.

"No, Seimei."

"Good boy." Seimei cooed, brushing his lips against Soubi's a moment before he picked up the disinfectant and the cotton again, ready to finish carving his name on the Fighter. "Now, hold on. We're almost over."

Soubi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seimei didn't stop from smiling as he pressed the needle over Soubi's neck again, watching how Soubi's blood came forth upon his call.


	3. Bloody Thorns

**Butterfly Collector: Bloody Thorns.**

Seimei seems so pleased once the swelling has gone, once the only thing over the skin of his neck is the name he bestowed upon him, and the thorns he so painstakingly carved.

Even if he has healed faster, the skin still feels too tight; Soubi thinks he will be sorry when that fades away too, because like this is such a sweet memento of Seimei's weight over his hips, of his fingers gently wiping the blood away.

Seimei crawls over the bed towards where he is, and drapes his arms around him, leans his chin against his shoulder and gazes over the mirror. Soubi can feel the taught line of his body pressed against his back and he closes his eyes for a second, trying to picture how that'd feel if Seimei's sweater wasn't there.

"My Fighter," Seimei sighs; Soubi can feel the shape of his lips against his neck, pressed against the thorns. When he opens his eyes, Seimei's eyes are half open, looking at him through the mirror, his smile soft and pure like a midsummer night, wisps of his own hair mangling with Seimei's dark hair and Soubi's heart; the chrysalis has opened.

Soubi smiles too and nods.


End file.
